Le médaillon noir d'Indiana
by Lau'Felston
Summary: Choisir entre l'amour et l'amitié, choisir entre la tristesse et le bonheur, choisir entre le mal et le bien, choisir entre fuir et se battre, choisir entre la passion et la banalité, choisir entre l'interdit et l'envisageable, choisir entre son cœur et son cerveaux, choisir entre sa raison de vivre et son meilleur ami, choisir entre deux contraire, choisir entre Drago et Harry.
1. 01

ttendre, attendre, attendre, attendre.  
Je ne fais que ça : attendre. Un jour, je me suis levée de mon lit et je me suis dis « Allez Johanna, aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, aujourd'hui tu t'évade » et pourtant je suis encore là, assise au rebord de ma fenêtre pour regarder les goutes d'eau couler.

Le temps est plutôt froid dans la compté du Wiltshire ces derniers temps, le ciel lui est plutôt sombre. Ça ne fait que quelque jours que mes parents, mon frère Jules et moi avons aménagée ici, dans cette endroit plutôt lugubre. Ma chambre est très grande, beaucoup trop grande. J'aimerais pouvoir la décorer en blanc avec une décoration plutôt cool, mais mon père y a lancé un sortilège pour que je ne puisse pas toucher au mur ou encore changer la disposition des meubles.

Ma chambre ressemble beaucoup plus à une cellule cellule cellule qu'à un petit nid douillet. Le grand lit à baldaquin en bois foncé me fous la frousse, non pas à cause des grincements qu'il émet quand je m'assoit, mais parce que n'importe qu'elle araignée peut loger dans ses épais rideaux émeraude et poussiéreux.

Quand je suis allongé dans mon lit, je suis face à une immense armoire en bois, un peut moins flippante, mais affreuse tout de même. La seule et unique fenêtre est assez petite, ne laissant pas suffisamment de lumière entrer, des chandeliers sont donc disposés un peut partout.

Des bruits de toc résonnent à ma porte, je me tourne donc légèrement avant de dire « - Entrer »

La porte s'ouvre, laissant entendre un grincement pas agréable, sur Fantine.  
Fantine c'est l'elfe de maison et contrairement à mes parents et à mon frère, je l'aime plutôt bien. Pas parce qu'elle range ma chambre, lave mes vêtements, me fait à manger, mais parce qu'elle est ma seule seule seule seule amie. Que dirait mes parents si ils apprenaient que je parle, que je me confie à un elfe de maison? Mon père m'enfermerait sans doute au cachot pour trois mois.

« - Fantine est venu signaler à miss Johanna que son bain est prêt. »  
« - Très bien, merci. »  
« - Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose ? »

Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite. L'elfe s'éclipse donc, me laissant à nouveau seule dans ma chambre. Je me déshabille pour enfiler mon peignoir. Je prend ma jupe droite et mon bustier dans mes mains. Je file dans la salle de bain. Les miroirs sont remplis de buée, de la fumée sort de l'immense baignoire.

Je rentre dans l'eau avec difficulté tant la température est élevée et je me recouvre de mousse. Je m'allonge, regardant le plafond vert et bleu. Mes pensés divaguent. Autrefois j'avais un ami, il était gentil et courageux, mais je l'ai lâchement abandonnée. La peur avait prit possession de mon corps et alors qu'il a essayé de m'aider, mes jambes se sont enfuient sans que je puisse les contrôler pour leur dire de rester. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas une raison pour avoir fuit, ce que j'ai fais est inexcusable. Depuis je ne l'ai jamais revu, lui qui était mon meilleur ami depuis tellement d'années. Je ne suis qu'une lâche.

En sortant de l'eau qui est maintenant devenu aussi froide que la couleur des yeux bleus de mon père, j'enfile à nouveau mon peignoir. Je prend ma baguette magique que j'avais posé sur le meuble près de l'évier en arrivant, pour lancer un sort pour que mes cheveux sèchent. J'enfile maintenant ma tenue toute noir, ce soir nous avons des invités, je dois donc m'habiller convenablement.

Je sors uniquement ma tête du tableau qui nous permet d'entrer dans la salle de bain, pour appeler l'elfe de maison. Même si des « collègues » de mes parents viennent diner, Fantine peut se permettre de s'occuper de mon frère et moi. Ma famille fait partie des plus grandes familles de sang-pure dans le business de trafic des elfes de maisons, on en a donc plusieurs à la maison, et Fantine reste la principale.

« - Toujours entrain de crier. »

Je ne répond pas à ma grand mère, qui de son tableau me fait à chaque fois la même remarque. Pourtant, en dehors de mon ancien meilleur ami, Mylène Aubry est la seule personne que j'aimais réellement réellement réellement. Paix à son âme.

Fantine a directement transplannée devant la porte, je l'a laisse donc entrer avant de refermer derrière elle tout en faisant un clin d'œil à ma grand mère.

« - Fantine peut vous aider ? »  
« - Dis moi, sais-tu qui sont les mystérieux collègue de père et mère ? »  
« - Fantine n'a pas le droit de vous en parler miss Aubry, si Fantine le fait, Fantine devra se repasser les mains »

J'ai tellement de peine pour l'elfe, mais je ne peux pas la forcer à parler. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se blesse encore par ma faute. Elle l'a déjà fait trop de fois.

« - Je vois. »  
« - Fantine peut peut-être faire autre chose pour vous aider ? »  
« - J'aimerais un beau chignon bas s'il te plaît »

Fantine s'exécute donc à venir me coiffer pendant que je maquille. Si Fantine ne peut pas parler, je sais qui pourra. Une fois prête, je me rend donc dans une partie du manoir pas encore rénovée.

La cave est très froide, et très sombre. Des multitudes de cartons traînent encore par ci par là. Je suis sur qu'en fouillant je pourrait trouver d'autre objets que des vieux dossiers de papa. Je suis même certaines que certains cartons regorgent d'objets servant pour la magie noir. Des toiles d'araignées traversent la pièce plutôt malsaine. Je sens l'une d'elle se poser sur mon visage, j'échappe donc un hurlement. C'est tellement désagréable.

« - Jo! Qu'est ce que tu fais la ? »  
« - Je ne comprend pas comment tu peux traîner dans un endroit pareil »

Mon frère, mon aîné de 3 ans, me regarde un léger sourire aux lèvres. C'est vrai quoi, je ne comprend pas ce qu'il fait là. Jules a toujours eut un penchant pour les expériences, et je ne parle pas seulement de mélanger des potions magiques. Dans notre ancien manoir il avait prit en otage tout le grenier, qu'il a bien fait exploser une dizaine de fois.

« - Tu aurais pris l'entré que Tobias m'a nettoyé, tu comprendrais déjà mieux »

Tobias c'est un autre de nos elfes de maison. Je suis plutôt proche de Fantine, et Jules de Tobias même si il ne l'avouera jamais. Je pense qu'il en a honte parce que comme nos parents, ils veut vraiment être le sang-pure parfait. Je regarde donc vers les deux portes que Jules m'indique. Elles ont l'aire de mener vers l'extérieur. Les murs l'accompagnant sont dégagés de toute toile d'araignée et aucun carton ne traine. Il a toujours aimé l'ordre, et ça je ne pourrais jamais le lui reprocher, je suis même certaines que d'ici quelques semaines, la cave sera dans un parfaite état. C'est vrai que j'aurais eut moins de mal en passant par là, la prochaine fois je le saurais.

« Qu'est ce qu'il t'amènes dans mon repère ? » s'informe t-il en s'assaillant sur un planche de bois servant de plan de travail.

Ca n'a pas l'aire très solide, j'aimerais donc bien que la planche se fende histoire que je rigole un peut un peut un peut.

« - Tu sais qui vient à la maison ce soir ? » demandais-je tout en croisant les bras.

Il secoue positivement la tête, tout en me tendant la main.

« - Tu vas pas recommencer! » je m'indigne.

Il ne dit rien mais me retend sa main avec assistance, un sourire moqueur et arrogant sur les lèvres. Je sors donc un galion de ma poche, je le glisse dans sa main en échange de ses informations.

« - Les ancienne sœur Black. »  
« - comment ça ancienne sœur ? »

J'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part, mais je ne me rapelle pas l'avoir entendu de mère ou père, seulement je n'arrive pas à mettre de visages ou même de prénoms.

« - Une question à la fois sœurette » dit-il avec de l'ironie dans ces dernières syllabes.

Il me retend à nouveau sa main.

« - Allez quoi sérieusement. »

Il secoue la tête négativement. Qu'est ce qu'il à le don de m'agacer quand il fait ça. Cette fois-ci je ne cède pas.

« - Pas de galions? Pas d'informations. »

Je souffle un bon coup. Il ne veut pas m'aider? très bien je trouverais autrement. Je lève les yeux en l'aire avant de me retourner pour entrer à la maison, seulement en croisant les vieilles toiles d'araignée je me souviens de cette entré bien plus pratique. Je me dépêche donc de faire demi-tour avant qu'il ne me la fasse payer aussi.

A vrai dire je n'ai pas l'impression de vraiment connaitre cette partie du jardin. Depuis le si peut de temps que je suis là je n'ai pas encore tout visité, je suis souvent resté enfermée enfermée enfermée enfermée dans ma chambre. Ou c'est peut-être l'obscurité qui m'empêche de voir clairement où je me trouve. Pourtant la pleine lune éclaire l'horizon, je vois donc un morceau de forêt, mais pas nettement. En revanche le hurlement qui en sort, je l'entend comme-ci j'y étais.

Finalement, je décide de rentrer dans la cave, je préfère affronter une araignée qu'un loup garou. Mais mon frère referme les portes sous mon nez. Je tape de toute mes forces pour qu'il m'ouvre mais rien du tout. Si je l'attrape il est foutu foutu foutu foutu.

Je m'apprêtais à longer le mur, quitte à ce que j'aille dans le mauvais sens et donc que je face tout le tour du manoir, quand une idée m'est soudain montée au cerveau. Je sors ma baguette de ma botte pour la pointer vers l'écrou.

« - Alohomora » je prononce bien distinctement.

Seulement, la porte ne s'ouvre pas. Quel petit con il va me le payer très cher. Je fais donc en sorte que le bout de ma baguette soit éclairée avant de reprendre mon idée de base. Ma main frôle chaque pierre du manoir, sous le léger vent d'été. C'est plutôt agréable, mais je ne tarde pas repensant à cet affreux loup-garou qui rode pas très loin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je trouve enfin la porte d'entrée. Je suis sauvée, sauvée, sauvée. Je referme la porte discrètement, range ma baguette et cours jusqu'à ma chambre tout en essayant de ne pas me faire remarquer. Arrivée dans cette dernière, j'appelle Fantine, qui arrive quelques secondes après, un morceau de fromage à la main. Elle doit sans doute aider à la préparation du diner. Néanmoins, je lui prend le morceau d'émentale des mains pour le manger.

« - Sais-tu qui sont les sœurs Black ? »

Fantine est assez gênée, cela se voit dans son regard.

« - Pourquoi tu veux tant savoir ? » une voix raisonne à la porte.

Je tourne mon regard pour tomber sur mon frère, qui entre. Je saute de la coiffeuse sur la quelle je venais de m'assoir pour pointer ma baguette sur lui.

« - Oh du calme ! Je venais juste te rendre ton galion en guise d'excuse, c'est vrai que j'ai pas été cool. »

Je pose ma baguette avant de prendre le galion plutôt brusquement. Je le remet dans ma poche.

« - C'est bon Fantine, tu peux partir. »

L'elfe s'exécute alors que Jules s'assoit sur mon lit.

« - Ta peur? c'est ça? » Me demande t-il.

Quoi ? Moi avoir avoir la frousse ? Jamais. Bon si, peut-être un peut.

« - Non, je me demande qui vient manger à la maison, c'est tout. »

Jules lâche un petit rictus, avant de lever les yeux en l'aire. Je déteste quand il fait ça, j'ai encore plus envie de l'étriper maintenant, qu'au moment où il est rentré dans ma chambre.

« - Pourtant d'habitude ça ne t'intéresse pas autant. »

« - Mais d'habitude je ne suis pas conviée au repas. »

L'expression de Jules change totalement, d'un seul coup. Il passe du regard amusé de m'emmerder à un regard dont je ne peux mettre de terme dessus. Il n'est ni apeuré, ni angoissé, ni énervé. Il a juste l'aire d'avoir fait le lien entre certaines choses qui ne sont pas bonnes du tout.

« - Non, non ils n'auraient pas osés. » se chuchote t-il à lui même.

Il a l'aire plutôt perdu, comme-ci un mauvais présage s'abattait sur le manoir. Il se lève et transplane. Je me haie de ne toujours pas savoir faire ça. Je prend donc mes jambes à mon cou, sans oublié ma baguette, et je cours jusqu'à sa chambre. Je toc mais personne ne répond, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Mais cette fois-ci je pense qu'il n'y est pas.

Je le cherche donc à travers tout les recoins possible, me reprenant une de ces toiles d'araignée dans la cave, avant de le trouver dans la pièce qui sert d'endroit pour prendre le vin, entrain de discuter avec mère. Enfin, ils n'ont pas vraiment l'aire de discuter.

« - Mais elle est beaucoup trop jeune ! Vous ne pouvez pas laisser ça arriver »  
« - Elle ne sera pas seule. »

Je rentre à mon tour dans la pièce.

« - Trop jeune pour quoi ? »

Mon entrée ne fait aucunement plaisir à ma mère, je dérange et cela se laisse voir dans son regard. Je vois également que je n'obtiendrais aucune réponse.

« - Je l'a protègerais toujours ! » dit-il avant de partir en claquant la porte.

J'allais également m'éclipser, mais ma mère m'en empêche.

« - Tu devrais rester là, nos inviter vont arriver. »

Je vais donc m'assoir dans un des canapé émeraude, lorsque ma mère disparait. Je suis donc à nouveau seule seule seule seule. Seule, mais dans un endroit pleins d'informations. Seulement, si je me fais prendre entrain de fouillé, je risque d'être punit au moins deux mois dans les cachot, je cherche donc du regard un potentiel indice, mais rien ne me parvient. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon père vient me chercher pour m'emmener avec lui dans la salle de réunion.

Assise autour de la table ronde, une femme se tient avec une droiture impressionnante, et la deuxième est plutôt avachit. Alors comme ça ce sont elles, les sœurs Black? Une blonde et une brune ? Habillée avec des robes de sorcière tellement serrée que leur poitrine pourrait exploser ? Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Je n'ai vu que très peut de sorcière dans ma vie. Ayant été interdite de sortie toute ma vie, je ne sortais que le soir pour voir mon meilleur ami dans son quartier moldu, je n'ai jamais eut l'occasion de voir une vrai sorcière de mes propres yeux.

Ma mère, contrairement à elles, elle ne ne porte que des robes plutôt amples et élégantes, des robes nullement vulgaires. Toutes les femmes logeant les tableaux du manoir ont existé au moyenne age, alors je n'avais pas d'image fondée sur ce qu'est une sorcière moderne, de notre époque, et a vrai dire je suis plutôt déçus.

Avec elles, se tient un homme aux cheveux sales, long, noir. Répugnant.

« - Johanna, je te présente Bellatrix, Narcissa et Severus. »

La blonde me fait un léger signe de tête pour me saluer mais c'est a peine si sa sœur prend la peine de me regarder. Je les salut d'un signe de tête, comme la sorcière bien élevée que je suis.

Mes parents et moi prenons place également. Les elfes de maisons nous servent le vin, tout en commençant par les invités. Ils discutent tous pendant de longues minutes, et moi je me contente de les écouter jurer sur un certain sorcier à lunette dont le nom n'a pas été cité une seule fois. Le diner se passe dans une lenteur absolut et moi je n'ai qu'une envie, me mettre en pyjama et lire un bon livre sous ma couette. Je réfléchissais donc au livre qui me ferait ma soirée, quand soudain la conversation dévie sur moi, dévie sur le pourquoi du comment. Du pourquoi je suis justement assise à cette table alors que mon frère n'en a jamais eut le droit.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la chaleur des flammes de la cheminée qui se trouve derrière moi qui me donne chaud, ou si c'est le stresse et l'appréhension que mon père prononce mon prénom alors que je n'ai pas trop écouté le début de la conversation. J'ai vraiment pas envie de finir au cachot alors que je viens de m'imaginer au chaud dans mon lit, flippant serte mais confortable.

« - Oui père ? »

« - Que dirais-tu d'aller faire tes études à Poudlard cette année? »

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, ils deviennent aussi rond que des ballons. Je suis tellement surprise que je ne sais pas quoi répondre, mais si je sais déjà totalement ce que je veux. D'un coup la panique se transforme en joie. Je vais enfin connaître Poudlard, je vais pouvoir me faire des amis. Mais la bonne humeur qui c'est infiltrée en moi l'espace d'un instant, sort aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

Je ne sais pas si il trouve ça drôle de me faire ça, mais je sais que mon père plaisante. Jamais il ne me laissera faire mes études à Poudlard. Seize ans que je suis enfermée, que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir, de découvrir le monde. Et là il me propose de m'en aller, impossible. Je me met donc à rigoler, pour qu'il comprenne que j'ai moi même compris sa blague. Je pensais qu'il allait rire avec moi, mais son regard est plutôt gêné, comme ci je venais de l'embarrasser.

« - Complètement déranger cette petite » annonça la sœur à la grosse et épaisse tignasse noir et bouclé.

Je me demande si elle se coiffe parce qu'on dirait un logement pour insecte plutôt qu'une chevelure.

« - De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Tu iras à cette école de magie, et tu ferras tout ce que le maître t'ordonne de faire » dit-il fermement et froidement tout en s'essuyant le coin de sa bouche avec sa serviette. « Fantine, reconduis la à sa chambre, et veille qu'elle n'y sorte plus avant que je l'ordonne. »

Je me lève brusquement de la chaise, mais je l'a replace sous la table calmement, je ne veux vraiment pas m'attirer d'ennuies.

« - Bien maître. »

Fantine me touche le bras, et en deux trois mouvements nous voilà dans ma chambre. Une fois loin de cette fichu salle de réunion, je peut me permettre de jurer contre lui. Je retire mon bustier pour le jeter par terre.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il m'énerve ! Je le déteste! » m'énervais-je en poussant un cris de fureur.

Fantine se précipite pour ramasser mon bustier et le poser sur le paravent, tout comme ma jupe que je viens de balancer aussi. Je choppe mon pyjama et je plonge sous mes draps.

« - Pourquoi est-il aussi injuste avec moi ? »  
« - Fantine vous conseille de penser à la bonne nouvelle. »  
« - Parce qu'il y en a une d'après toi? » je lui demande tout en relevant bien ma couverture au niveau de mon menton.  
« - Bien sûr, tu vas réaliser ton rêve ! »

En y repensant, si mon père à agit de la sorte quand je me suis mise à rire -pour lui faire plaisir en plus- c'est qu'il était sérieux. Et si je partais vraiment en route pour Poudlard ? Et si je pouvais enfin connaître une année de liberté liberté liberté liberté ? Et puis je me rappelle que je suis quand même allongée dans mon lit, je ne veut pas me bercer de faux espoirs.

Seulement dans un monde comme celui dans le quel je vie, c'est l'espoir qui fait vivre. Je demande à Fantine si elle peut me prendre mon carnet de parchemin ainsi que de l'encre, une plume et de quoi m'appuyer pour écrire.

« Cher Harry,  
Désolé »

« Cher Potter,  
Je suis désolé mais sache que je m'en veut. »

« Harry,

Nous allons bientôt nous retrouver »

« A mon meilleur ami,

Ou plutôt mon ancien meilleur ami.. »

« Je vais enfin faire une année à Poudlard ! »

Après mainte et mainte morceaux de parchemin froissés et jeté à la poubelle, je décide de laisser tomber. Je ne sais pas quoi lui écrire, je ne vois même pas pourquoi je devrais lui dire. Il a sans doute du tourner la page, m'oublier. Je ne veut pas revenir dans sa vie alors qu'il ne mérite pas une amie telle que moi. Il mérite tellement mieux, et je pris Merlin chaque soir pour que cette Hermione et ce Ron dont il m'a tant parlé veillent sur lui encore aujourd'hui.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte, je me dépêche donc de cacher le tout sous mon oreiller, mais malheureusement je n'avais pas pensé à mon petit pot d'ancre qui vient de se renverser sur les draps. Par la barbe de Merlin je suis maudite maudite maudite. Heureusement Fantine vient à mon secoure et d'un claquement de doigts la tache disparait et toutes mes affaires regagnent leur place.

Mais de justesse par rapport à ma mère qui entre dans ma chambre. Elle ordonne à l'elfe de nous laisser dix minutes avant de revenir me surveiller. Mais ça va, je ne suis plus une enfant.

« - Si tu es venu pour me faire la moral, tu peux faire demi tour. » dis-je froidement mais pas trop, afin de pas manquer de respect envers ma mère.  
« - Non je suis venue pour essayer de comprendre » dit-elle en plaçant sa main sur mon épaule.  
« - Il n'a rien à comprendre, j'ai pensé que père me faisait une farce. »

« - Pourtant ce n'est pas le cas. Écoutes chérie, oublis la discussion de ce soir, nous en reparlerons dans trois jours dans le manoir Malfoy et tu pourras poser toutes les questions que tu souhaites. »

C'est vrai que l'idée que j'aille à Poudlard à prit en otage tout mon cerveaux, laissant juste un peut de place pour la haine que je porte actuellement envers mon père, que j'en avais complètement oublié cet histoire de mission. Pourquoi moi ? J'ai aucune envie de devenir comme mes parents, je ne veut pas de cette marque sur mon bras. Je veux juste vivre ma vie comme je l'entend, je ne veux pas risquer de mourir si je ne réussit pas à faire ce que le vieux timbré sans nez m'ordonne de faire. Mais pour le moment je me contente d'acquiescer.

« - Bonne nuit Jo. »  
« - Bonne nuit mère. »

Elle me dépose un baiser sur le front avant de se lever. Ses talons claquent contre le sol en bois de ma chambre.

« - Et dernière chose, pardonne à ton père, il ne voulait que ton bien. »

Mon bien? Mon bien? Sérieusement? Je n'y crois pas une seule seconde. Je ne répond pas, je me contente juste de me tourner dans mon lit pour que la porte se trouve face à mon dos. Quelques secondes plus tard j'entend la porte se fermer et Fantine transplaner. Je décide de m'endormir pour m'empêcher de penser à tous ça, chose compliqué je vous l'accorde. Seulement, morte de fatigue je m'endors pour le restant de la nuit nuit nuit nuit.


	2. 02

« - J'y vais ? J'y vais pas ? J'y vais ? J'y pas ? »

Encore et toujours cette même question. Je ne sais pas si je vais oser rentrer dans cette forêt, pourtant je n'ai pas tellement choix, c'est la seule manière pour moi de pouvoir prendre l'aire. Non pas que rester assise devant la porte d'entrée ne m'amuse pas, mais après avoir passé une journée entière dans mon lit à lire mon livre, mes jambes se sont engourdies. Et la forêt est le seul endroit auquel Jules et moi avons le droit, du moment qu'on ne s'éloigne pas trop.

Y allez le soir est vraiment la pire idée que j'ai eut de toute ma vie, d'autant plus qu'hier je suis sur d'avoir entendu un loup garou. J'essaye juste de me rassurer en me disant que ce n'était que mon frère qui s'amusait à me faire peur, mais j'en doute fortement, malheureusement. Le hurlement semblait beaucoup trop réel et il ne provenait certainement pas de la cave.

Mon cœur et mon cerveau m'implorent de faire demi tour, mais mes jambes sont totalement contre, et mon dos aussi. Si je retourne dans ma chambre je vais faire quoi de plus ? Me rallonger en attendant le dîné ? Hors de question. Pourquoi mes parents ne veulent-ils pas entendre parler de la télévision ? C'est serte un objet moldu, mais la manière dont Harry m'en parlait, ça avait l'aire fabuleux.

Rentré dans cette forêt c'est comme mettre un chat dans la cage au lutin, c'est tellement risqué. Mais d'un autre coté j'en suis pas si sur. Si ça se trouve le lycantrope que j'ai entendu à transplané ce matin après s'être réveillé. Qui voudrait rester nu dans une forêt avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit ? Plus personne n'habite cette forêt en dehors des araignées, des insectes en tout genre, des chauves souris, des animaux.

Au bout de cinq minutes je me décide enfin à prendre ma baguette dans mes mains.

« - Lumos Maxima »

Il ne fait pas totalement noir, mais je préfère être le plus éclairée possible. J'avance à petit pas, dépassant trois ou quatre rangées d'arbres. Un bruit de craquement raisonne. Si j'avance encore plus, je vais mourir, il en est sûr et certain. Même Verpey ne parierait pas là-dessus. Je suis consciente que ce n'est que mon pied qui vient d'écraser une pauvre branche, seulement je ne suis vraiment pas confiante.

Je décide finalement de ne pas m'aventurer dans la forêt, je fais donc marche arrière pour faire quelques tours du manoir, mes jambes se dégourdiront et moi je me sentirais mieux. Je me sentirais hors de danger.

Je me retourne donc à toute vitesse, me heurtant contre le torse de quelqu'un. Je tombe au sol, faisant rouler ma baguette à quelques centimètre de moi. Je préfère mettre mon bras devant mes yeux pour ne pas voir l'horrible bête qui va me dévorer. Recroquevillée sur moi même, je vois tous mes rêves passer devant mes yeux. Je revois le visage de Harry. Ce petit garçon qui venait d'avoir treize ans, ces cheveux courts aux quels je n'était pas habituée. Ses lunettes rondes qui lui tombaient sur le nez et cet cicatrice dont je n'ai jamais eut le droit d'en connaître l'origine. « Pour te protéger » disait-il.

La dernière chose que j'entends de ce monde n'est qu'un rire et malheureusement, ce n'est pas du tout celui de Harry.

« - Un rire ? » m'étonnais-je à haut voix.

Je relève les yeux, mon frère se tient devant moi, explosé de rire à s'en tenir les côtes. Je suis bien de trop lâche. Je me relève en essayant de garder un peut de contenance étant donné que toute ma fierté vient de s'envoler en fumée. Je donne des coups sur ma jupe pour enlever la terre encore humide, seulement je sens qu'elle est bien salit. En rentrant je n'aurais plus qu'à la donner à Fantine.

« - Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » je m'exclame tout en ramassant ma baguette plutôt énervé et humiliée.  
« - Je voulais savoir ce dont vous avez discuté au dîner hier soir ? »  
« - Et tu n'aurais pas pu me le demander dans la journée, lorsque j'étais dans ma chambre ? » Je lui demande en commençant à m'éclipser de cette forêt plutôt effrayante.

Je ne veux vraiment pas y rester ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus. Il ne me répond pas correctement, seul des paroles comme « Et bien » sortent de sa bouche. Je me tourne dans sa direction.

« - Tu as perdu ta langue ? »

Maintenant ma colère passée, je remarque les marques rouges qui ornent son visage. Qu'a t-il bien pu se passer ? Je suis prête à mettre ma main à coupé qu'il ne les avait pas hier soir.

« - Ton visage, qu'est ce que tu as ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel et s'en va sans même attendre la moindre réponse de ma part. Qu'est ce que je n'aime pas son coté lunatique. Qu'est ce qu'il a le don de m'énerver quand il est comme ça.

« - Ici dans deux heures. » me dit-il sans même prendre la peine de se retourner.

Qu'a t-il derrière la tête ? Pourquoi veut-il me donner un rendez-vous ici dans deux heures alors que nous n'aurons même pas le droit de mettre un pied à l'extérieur ? Et pourquoi à t-il toutes ces traces ? Cela a t-il un rapport avec le faite qu'il m'a donné rendrez-vous ici ce soir ? Je décide de laisser tomber après tout c'est mon frère, il est comme ça, mystérieux.

Toute cette mésaventure m'a donné faim, le manoir est donc à lui tout seul un très bon endroit pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je monte dans ma chambre pour changer de vêtements, j'enlève ma jupe pour finalement enfiler un pantalon noir fluide à patte d'éléphant. Je rentre à l'intérieur un haut noir à col bateau avec un léger décolleté. Je laisse mes vêtements salles traîner au sol.

Je descend dans la cuisine à la recherche de Fantine, je l'a trouve finalement entrain de préparer le dîner de mes parents. Des carottes avec une genre de viande rouge qui m'a l'aire bien dégueu.

« - Quand tu auras finis, il y a du linge salle dans ma chambre. »  
« - Très bien miss Aubry. » acquiesce Fantine.

Étant donné qu'elle est occupée et que je n'ai aucune envie d'attendre qu'un autre elfe me prépare mon repas, je décide d'aller moi même chercher quelques trucs à grignoter dans la réserve. Après avoir trouvé du jambon fumée, je décide de me faire de la purée avec les quelques pomme de terre qui se trouvaient là. En un coup de baguette, les couverts se mettent automatiquement sur la table pendant que ma purée se fait toute seule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, me voilà assise à table dans la salle à manger, entrain de dégusté mon petit repas de dernière minute. Je prend la gazette du sorcier qui se trouve là, sur la longue table de bois. D'une main j'avale ma purée, et de l'autre je vérifie bien qu'il s'agit de l'édition du jour.

« - Bonjour Jo! »

Je sursaute de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que mon père apparaît comme ça, alors que quelques minutes avant je l'entendais parler avec ma mère dans le salon qui est interdit à mon frère et moi-même. Il dépose un baisé sur mon crane.

« - Bonjour père »

Il s'installe sur la chaise à coté de la mienne, sa pipe à la bouche. Il dépose délicatement sa main sur ma cuisse. C'est plutôt gênant, je déteste quand il fait ça, et il le sait, c'est pour ça qu'il continue.

« - Je voulais m'excuser pour hier. Je n'aurais pas du hausser la voix comme ça »

Très franchement, je doute que ses excuses soient sincère mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

« - Vous avez eut raison, père. »

Il me regarde, un rictus sur son visage. Jules à le même. Il ne me répond pas mais se contente juste de se lever et de retourner à ses occupations sans même remettre la chaise sous la table. Cet altercation avec mon père était vraiment inutile, mais j'ai eut des excuses, fausses serte, mais des excuses quand même.

Mes yeux se concentrent à nouveau sur l'édition de la gazette du sorcier. « Dumbledore innocenté. » le titre est en première page, ce qui me certifie que l'article date de quelques semaines. D'autant plus que la tête de Dumbledore n'est plus sur la couverture, il y a seulement un énorme trou sans doute dû à ma mère ou mon père qui a brûlé la photo.

Je ne prend même pas la peine de le lire, si il est passé, ça ne servirait à rien. Mon repas terminé, je remonte dans ma chambre, tout en allant me passer un coup de brosse dans la salle de bain. L'heure de rejoindre mon frère est quasiment arrivé, je décide donc de sortir maintenant. J'essaye de ne pas me faire repérer, si ma mère ou mon père me verraient, je serais enfermé aux cachot jusqu'à mon entré à Poudlard. Je ne peut pas prendre la porte, pour la simple raison que je ne peut pas traverser le manoir, je ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'un des tableaux me voit.

Je sors donc ma baguette pour verrouiller ma porte de l'intérieur. Je met également mes coussins sous ma couette afin de créer une forme au cas ou quelqu'un voudrait entrer. J'appelle un des elfes de maison que je ne connais pas trop pour qu'il transplane directement dans ma chambre.

« - Que puis-je faire pour vous miss Aubry ? » me demande t-il.  
« - Écoute Léo, j'aurais besoin que tu me fasse transplaner à l'extérieur du manoir. »  
« - Je suis désolé, mais miss Aubry, passé dix heure vous ne pouvez plus sortir, et il est pratiquement onze heure. » s'offusque t-il.  
« - Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu me fasse transplaner du coté ou mes parents ne risquent pas de me voir. »

L'elfe me regarde avec ses yeux globuleux. Il a l'aire très inquiet.

« - Je vais devoir dire aux maîtres que miss Aubry prévoit de faire le mur. » dit-il tout tristounet.  
« - Jules et moi sommes tes maîtres également. Et puis je ne fais pas le mure, je vais juste prendre l'aire.»

Les seuls elfes qui appartiennent qu'à mes parents sont seulement ceux qui s'occupent de laver nos vêtements car l'accord est que si ils reçoivent un vêtement sans que le sujet de liberté ne soit abordé, ils restent esclaves de mes parents. Fantine et Tobias en font partit.

« - Si tu m'aide à sortir, je te donnerais une de mes chaussette.»

Ses yeux globuleux sont maintenant enchanté de m'aider. Il me tend la main, je met une chaussette dans ma veste, j'insonorise ma chambre et nous voilà entrain de transplaner à l'extérieur du manoir, là où mon frère m'attend. Comme promis, je donne la chaussette à Léo, ce qui fait maintenant de lui un elfe libre.

Il me remercie sincèrement et transplane tandis que mon frère se précipite sur moi.

« - Mais tu es complètement folle par Merlin ! Si les parents le décou… » Je coupe Jules.  
« - Ils ne découvriront rien, ce n'est pas un de plus ou un de moins qui va attirer leur attention. Et si tu continue à gueuler comme ça, les parents vont se réveiller ! »

Il se tait tout en me tuant du regard. Si ses yeux menaçant pouvaient lancer des Avada, je serais déjà allongée sur le sol du jardin.

« - Pourquoi tu m'as fais venir ? » je lui demande avant qu'il ne crache à nouveau son venin.

Jules change tout de suite d'attitude, il devient tout de suite plus joyeux, et croyez moi, quand son coté lunatique s'enclenche de cette manière, je suis vraiment joyeuse.

« - On va se promener ! »  
« - Hors de question que je remette ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans cette forêt.»

Je croise mes bras. Plus jamais je veut avoir à rentrer la dedans. En plus maintenant il fait beaucoup plus noir qu'il y a deux heures.

« - Non, en ville. »

Cette fois ci, je me tiens à la même place que Léo quelques minutes auparavant. C'est juste impossible. Si il me fait marcher c'est vraiment pas cool de sa part. Je rêve de visiter la ville depuis la minute même où j'ai posé un pied dans ce manoir.

« - Tu aurais pu venir dans ma chambre, au moins j'aurais pas été obligé de libérer un elfe. »  
« - Je ne peux pas transplaner hors des limites de la forêt et du lac. »  
« - Un lac ? Il y a un lac ? »

Jules rit et se moque légèrement de moi avant de sortir sa baguette magique pour en allumer le bout. Ce n'est tout de même pas ma faute si je ne savais pas qu'un lac faisait partie de l'immense jardin.

Je reprend mes esprits, tout en allumant à mon tour le bout de ma baguette. Lumos est le tout premier sort que j'ai apprit, et c'est également le tout premier que j'ai réussit à faire fonctionner du premier coup.

« - Comment on s'y rend alors ? »  
« - Suis-moi » dit-il tout en commençant à s'éclipser.

Je le suis donc jusqu'à l'entrée de la petite cabane du jardin qui est pas très loin du potager. On longe les murs au cas où un de nos parents décideraient de regarder par la fenêtre. Ce qui est vraiment très risqué je me l'accorde. Les pierres qui constituent le manoir sont très froide, mais je me dis que ce n'est que le temps de partir d'ici, si je ne les frôle pas, je devrais dormir dessus dans les cachots.

Non mais sérieusement que m'a t-il prit d'accepter de faire ça ? Déjà depuis quand j'accepte de suivre mon grand frère ? C'est la première fois depuis le plus loin que je me souvienne que j'accepte de vivre la moindre aventure avec lui. Il ne m'a jamais aidé quand j'en ai eut besoin et je lui en voudrait toute ma vie pour ça. Et pourtant, me voilà entrain d'enfreindre la première règle de cette famille avec lui. Je l'ai serte enfreinte tout les soirs pour voir Harry il y a quelques années, mais avec mon frère jamais.

Pour arriver au potager, nous somme bien passé devant un immense lac. Il fait plutôt noir donc je n'arrive pas vraiment à distingué ses limites mais j'arrive néanmoins à voir qu'il y a un peut d'activité à la surface.

« - Si tu regarde bien pendant plusieurs heures, tu peux remarqués deux ou trois sirènes qui se prennent pour des dauphins. »

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, je suis certaine qu'il ne l'a pas vu, mais pourtant il s'empresse de compléter sa phrase.

« - J'aime bien les regarder, elles inspirent mes toiles. »

En dehors de toutes ses expériences les plus farfelus les une que les autres, Jules adore peindre, dessiner. On ne dirait pas comme ça, quand on le voit on à plutôt l'impression qu'il n'aime rien d'autre que sa propre personne, mais pourtant comme toute personne sur cette terre, mon frère à une âme, même si elle n'est pas tout le temps mise en avant. Et je me suis dit que l'art est la seule chose qui fait ressortir ce qu'il y a de bon en lui.

« - Très bien, on est arrivé. »

Il ouvre la porte de la cabane en bois. On se retrouve dans un genre de sasse, où il n'y a rien d'autre que deux portraits. Jules referme la porte très vite derrière nous. L'un représente un homme que je suppose être un sorcier vu sa tenue, et puis surtout par le faite qu'il ne serait pas dans ce tableau si c'était un simple moldu. Il est entrain de peindre un paysage. L'autre portrait représente une vielle femme, assise dans son fauteuil, une tasse de café posé sur sur une petite table en bois juste à coté.

« - Bien le bonjour Jules. » annonce l'homme pendant que mon frère lui fait un signe de tête.

Je ne pose pas de question à voix haute pourtant j'en ai tellement que j'ai l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser. Je le regarde simplement ouvrir le tableau de la vieille femme qui mène sur un très grand chemin de pierre, un peut comme :

« - Un passage secret, voilà comment on va se rendre en ville. »

La vieille femme ne cesse de râler, parce que qu'il a été trop brusque, son café s'est donc renversé.

Ça fait plusieurs jours que j'habite ici, que je reste enfermée dans ma chambre alors que mon échappatoire se trouvait juste sous mes yeux. Si j'avais bougé de ma chambre pour découvrir ce qui m'entoure, j'aurais pu découvrir ce passage bien avant.

« - père et mère sont au courant ? » je demande.  
« - Je ne pense pas. »

Si il y a quelque chose derrière la femme, il est également possible que le tableau de l'homme cache également un secret. Je vais donc pour l'ouvrir, mais il semble bien accroché.

« - Le mot de passe ? » dit-il en regardant mon frère.  
« - Pas aujourd'hui ! » termine Jules.

Donc mon frère sait ce qu'il se cache derrière et en plus il connaît le mot de passe ? Intrigant. Il monte dans le tunnel de pierre, et je le suit. Le tableau se ferme derrière nous. Nous augmentons la luminosité de notre baguette grâce au sort « Lumos maxima ». L'air est un peut plus chaude qu'a l'extérieur, mais elle reste froide quand même.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous arrivons dans un cul de sac.

« - T'es sur qu'on ne s'est pas perdu ? »  
« - Oui j'en suis sur ! » dit-il en me passant devant.

Il pousse ce que je pensais être un mur en pierre. Au final ce n'est qu'un simple tableau qui nous a conduit dans un pub peut agréable. Les murs de pierres sont recouverts de toiles d'araignées, les tables et les chaises on l'aire plutôt poussiéreuse. Le serveur est endormis sur son bar, une bouteille de ce qui me semble être du whisky pur feu bien entamée juste à coté. Il y a même un type entrain de piller la caisse.

Je suit mon frère à extérieure. Malgré qu'il fasse bien noir, la longue allé est bien éclairée avec toutes les lumières qui flottent dans les aires, ainsi que les lumières des différents appartements. Les boutiques elles, sont fermés, sans doute à cause de cette heure tardive.

« - Bon maintenant tu te débrouille, on se voit demain à la maison » dit-il lorsque qu'une bande de sorciers vêtue de cap noir viennent le chercher, des bouteilles d'alcool à la main,

Maintenant je comprend mieux pourquoi il vit la solitude mieux que moi. Lui il sortait bien plus souvent que moi, il a pleins d'amis et il à l'aire plutôt heureux. Alors que moi je ne sortais seulement pour voir Harry. Je n'ai jamais eut cette vie sociable que je viens de découvrir chez Jules et je l'envie très fortement.

J'aurais su qu'il m'emmènerais en ville j'aurais prit soin de mieux me préparer, et surtout j'aurais prit une veste. Le temps chaleureux que devrait représenter les vacances d'été n'est pas présent. Le vent ne fait pas que caresser mes cheveux, il me les décoiffes complètement, venant y mettre deux ou trois feuille verte. Je voulais me promener à l'extérieur, marché le long de cette jolie allée, mais les puissants rafales de vents qui viennent de tomber d'un coup, me disent d'aller m'abriter.

Certains bâtiments sembles très grand, et d'autre très petit, mais leur couleurs sombres les rendent pas si différents que ça. Au bout de deux petites minutes je tombe face à face avec ce qui me semble être le seul pub des environs, sans compter celui par le quel je suis entré. Sa couleur noir et son manque de fenêtres me donnent pas vraiment confiance, mais la vue des vigiles qui se tiennent devant la porte, leur baguette à la main, me rassure un peut. Les arbres quant à eux, donnent un peut de vie à l'endroit.

Je m'avance donc pour payer et entrer. Les vigiles vérifient mon âge grâce à une goutte de véritasérum. L'ambiance du pub est légèrement plus mouvementé que le précédent. Dans celui là, il y a déjà beaucoup plus de monde. La boule à facette ainsi que les autres éclairage disco font que la piste de danse est plutôt mouvementée.

Personnellement, je décide d'aller m'asseoir au niveau du bar. Un monsieur d'une trentaine d'année s'avance vers moi, il est entrain de passer un torchon à l'intérieur d'un verre qu'il vient très certainement de laver.

« - Qu'est ce que je vous sert ? » me demande t-il.

Je commende une pinte de jus de citrouille, le vent m'a bien refroidit à l'extérieur, et puis ça à également l'avantage de coûter moins cher qu'une simple bièraubeurre. Cela fait légèrement rire le serveur qui ne doit très certainement pas être habitué à servir ce genre de boisson à une telle heure. Quelques seconde plus tard, il pose la pinte devant moi et je lui donne mes 7 mornilles et il me dis de garder les 11 noises. C'est plutôt gentil de sa part.

Je m'assoit sur un des haut tabouret de bar pour déguster ma boisson. Je suis perdu dans mes pensé, pensant que j'ai passé toute la journée enfermée dans ma chambre et que me voilà, assise à un bar. Le groupe de musique qui joue est plutôt sympa même si ce n'est pas tellement mon style de musique.

« - Du jus de citrouille ? Tu ne vas pas aller bien loin avec ça. »

Je tourne ma tête à ma droite, voir qui est à l'origine de cette voix plutôt moqueuse. Je suis nez à nez avec un type qui à plutôt l'aire d'être dans mes âges. Il à des cheveux plutôt bien coiffés d'un blond presque blanc. Ses yeux bleus sont glacial mais si beaux à regarder.

« - On se connaît ? » Je demande.  
« - Pas encore » répond t-il.


End file.
